I Never Knew I'd Be With You
by Miss Park Avenue
Summary: 2 years since Harry and Hermione's fiance, Ron, died. She meets up with Sirius suffering the same thing and realize they need each other for comfort, for help, and for love. Sirius/Hermione. **CHAPTER 4 IS UP** Read the prequel: Letting Go by Sea chelle
1. A Long Time

Body Hi peeps! This is a Sirius/Hermione fic so if ya don't like it, then don't read it. This going to be between PG and PG-13, ok? Pleze read the prequel to this story, "Letting Go" by my very good friend, Sea chelle! So, on with the fic. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling 

Chapter 1- A Long Time 

The rain poured on everything in sight. Not on Hermione though. She used a simple water repelling charm on herself. But it didn't matter. It didn't bring them back. She was looking at the memorial to Harry Potter and......Ron Weasley. _Two years. Two years since they left me she thought._

She looked around. There was still some confetti on the ground. _Must be from the parade. _The parade to celebrate the day Voldemort was defeated. She sighed. The reason Harry and Ron died was because of Voldemort. They died trying to defeat Voldemort, side by side. And they did, but it took their lives. She struggled trying to convince them to let her help. "Let me go with you! I can help!" But they didn't let her. Her injuries earlier prevented that. 

When she found out they died, she couldn't believe it. She could remember that day, every detail.... 

_Flashback:_

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to inform you, but your friend Harry and your fiance` Ron Weasley has been........killed. 

"No, tthat'ss iimppossiblle!" 

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." 

She ran from the room not watching where she was going until she bumped into....Sirius. "I'm ssooo ssorry SSiriuss, I ddidn't ssee where I was ggoing!" His face looked sad, and replied, "That's ok Mione, I didn't watch where- are you crying?" She didn't reply, instead she thrusted herself into Sirius's arms. She sobbed, louder, and longer than she ever did in her entire life. Sirius looking awestruck, put his arms on her back and hugged back. She stayed there with him, just hugging him, until someone came down the hall. She broke out of his arms, mouthed a thank you and went on her way. 

_End of flashback_

She shuddered at the thought. Fiance`. Ron was her fiance`. He proposed 3 years after they left Hogwarts. She was an Auror back then but his proposing was like getting a permanent Winter break. She remembered the day he proposed to her. She had been so happy, as her eyes lit up and said, "YES!!" But now Ron was dead. Gone. 

Two years passed and still had a job at the Ministry as an Auror. She never talked or even thought about Ron or Harry until now. As an auror, she was so busy trying to find other hiding Death Eaters, she once got no sleep for a week. It was a tiring job, but it kept her mind off Ron and Harry. Her thoughts drifted off and thought about Sirius. _I don't think he's been himself since Harry died. _Last time she heard from him was about a year ago. He became free when in her 7th year, they caught Pettigrew. They gave him Veritaserum and declared Sirius innocent and a full apology from the Ministry. He taught DADA at Hogwarts, but after Harry died, he resigned. _I wonder where he- _someone interrupted her thoughts. 

"Hello Mione." 

(Author's Note- I'm sorry my 1st chapter is kinda short and probably boring but can ya guess who it is? :coughSiriuscough: Anywayz, pleze R&R ok? Thankies!) 

Later dayz, Miss Park Avenue 


	2. Reunion, Painful Memories, and New Thoug...

Body Special Note: Thanks w/ a cherry on top for all the people who reviewed: Erin, Kenraie, and MiZ PuNk, Lily*Potter, Leela, Princess Potter, tickle the dragon, angel, Sea chelle and ~*~BlueSkies~*~. You guys are all soooooooo nice!! ^_^ =) Especially b/c this is my 1st fic! Ok, I'm boring you guys so, on w/ the fic! 

Disclaimer: None belongs to me, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling 

Chapter 2- Reunion, Painful Memories, and New Thoughts 

"Hello Mione." 

She turned around. It was Sirius! "Oh my god! Sirius!" She went and hugged him. "It's nice to see you- Oh, you're all wet!" 

"That's ok Mione. I've been through more worse things than this. And I think I've taken a liking to the rain." 

"Sirius, you're a wizard, stop being so stubborn!" she said all irritated. "Hold on, _Impervius!_" 

"Thanks, Mione." He said it in a grateful tone which made Hermione slightly smile. 

They stood there just watching, waiting, not knowing what to say. _What should I say to him? Should I ask where he's been? Why did he leave? Why he didn't keep in touch with me? Should I mention Harry? _She looked at Sirius, just realizing he was thin and had longer hair than usual. _He used to be handsome. God, what an I thinking! _While all these thoughts were flooding into her head, Sirius had his own. _It's been so long since I've seen her. She looks more tired, definitely. I really haven't taken care of her like Ron told me too. She's grown more beautiful though. Yikes where did that come from!_

Sirius scrunched up his brow and Hermione noticed. "What's on your mind?" 

"Oh, uh, thoughts, memories," he quickly lied. "And Harry." 

Hermione looked suprised. "Oh," was all she said. And then added, "Me too." 

Silence followed until Sirius spoke. 

"Do you remember that time, Hermione when we were celebrating my freedom at Remus's house, and Harry, Ron, and me blew up that cauldron with those fireworks and Remus came into the room looking like he was gonna kill us?" "He didn't speak to me for weeks, and made us scrub the whole house, WITHOUT magic. Then you came into the house wearing the same expression?" 

Hermione chuckled at the memory. "Then you, Harry, and Ron tried to convince me to do it for you!" "You offered me 64 sickles to do it!" she said now laughing now. So was Sirius. 

"I remember it so well." "I never go to Remus's anymore. I always convince him to come to my house," Sirius said. 

"You've seen Remus? How is he?"asked Hermione. 

"He's been fine, and the transformations are going ok. He took my place as DADA teacher at Hogwarts." 

"Speaking of that, why did you quit Sirius? You were a great teacher! Everybody loved you." 

"I quit because....because....," he trailed off. Hermione knew why. Harry. 

"You quit because of Harry, right?" He said nothing. Then he nodded slowly. 

"I understand what you're going through Sirius. I lost Harry...and Ron." 

"But you don't understand Mione! James and Lily made me godfather to protect Harry. And I failed! Failed as a godfather! James and Lily would've been so disappointed!" 

Hermione did something that she'd never thought she'd do. She slapped Sirius, HARD. He flung his hand to his cheek to rub out the sting. She'd never slapped him that hard before. _Come to think of it, she's never slapped me before. _

"Sirius, that is probably the stupidist thing you just said since you told Remus that Crookshanks blew up that cauldron. You KNOW Lily and James would never have said that! You were in a bad condition anyway! There was NOTHING you could do! Even though they lost their lives, they gave something back. Peace. You think I don't know what you're going through but I do. You know how I know? Because I'M going through the SAME THING! I lost Harry who was one my friends, my oldest, closest friends! And I lost Ron! He was my fiance`, Sirius! Remember what Harry said to you in the hospital ward? When you came back from the attack? 

_Flashback_

"Sirius are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm ok. Maybe a few broken bones, a sprained knee and ankle, but overall, I think I'm gonna survive." 

"Sirius, be serious." 

"I'm ok, I'm fine!" 

"Well, listen Sirius: I'm gonna go fight Voldemort with Ron. We know...that...we might not come back...alive. So I'm gonna ask you a favor. If I don't survive, I want you to remember one thing. Please don't blame yourself if I get killed. The last thing I want is to get killed and then watch my godfather wallow up in self-pity. Please. Promise me. 

"You? Going after Voldemort? No, no, I won't allow it! You stay right here, I don't want you risking your life-" 

"HE KILLED MY PARENTS SIRIUS!! That's why you don't have your best friend anymore! And even though it sounds crazy, I'm going to get revenge. You can't stop me Sirius, and you know that!" 

Sirius looked stunned. Harry had never spoken like that before. "Besides, I escaped him 3 times already. I think I can stretch it to four," replied Harry to fill the silence. 

"Harry, I know there's no use arguing with you, but please, PLEASE, be careful. I don't know what I'd do if-" 

"Sirius don't even say it, now are ya gonna promise me, or not?" 

"Yes, I won't wallow in self-pity, ok? I'm more concerned about you ok?" 

"Don't, I'll be ok. Don't worry Sirius." 

_End of Flashback_

"See Sirius? You made his worst fear come true! He died, and the last thing he wanted was to see you wallow up in self-pity, and you did! Don't do this to me Sirius. Please don't! You're making me a nervous wreck. I care too much about you to lose you." 

Sirius suddenly whipped up from his thoughts. _Hermione...cared for me? Well, it's not I don't care for her too. No, wait! Ron did not ask me to do this. To fall for..._

"Sirius? Sirius, anyway, I have to go back to work. Ok?" 

"Oh, ok." 

"I wish I could stay longer, _and for some reason I want to_ but...I have to go. Please Sirius, will you owl me? I don't want to lose touch with you this time." 

"Ok, I will." 

She kissed him on the cheek and left. Sirius felt the spot where she kissed him. _She kissed me, she finally kissed me. What do you mean finally?_

Sirius shook off his thoughts. He'd been so lonely, for so long. Sure he flirted with girls at night clubs and such, but he really wanted a girl he could confide in and care about. And for some reason, he wanted it to be Hermione. _Ron would kill me if he heard my thoughts right now._

_Flashback_

"Hey, Sirius, would you do me a favor?" asked Ron. 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"Harry told you about us leaving to fight You-Know-Who, right?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"In case I don't come back, or neither does Harry, will you take care of Hermione for me? I mean I've asked Harry too, if he comes back and I don't but, just in case, will you?" 

Sirius pondered the favor. _Take care of Hermione? I would, but what if I fail?_

"Sure. Yes Ron. I'll take care of Hermione for you." 

"Thanks Sirius, I really owe you." 

_End of Flashback_

"I HAVE to take care of Hermione. She's all I got left. I failed Lily and James, I WON'T fail Ron too." 

And with that, Sirius left. 

(Author's Note- God, this chapter is like sorta depressing. More than romantic I think. lol. Anywayz, I gave a few hints. ^_^ This chapter was longer and I hope you guys liked it. Pleze R&R. I want to thank all the people who reviewed (see thanks at the top) I really, really appreciated it! The next chapter is gonna probably about Hermione's thoughts and stuff.) 

I'll write more soon! 

later dayz, Miss Park Avenue 


	3. Notes...and a Date?

Body Hello peeps! Since ff.net won't let me in for the last few days and I can't find out if ya guys like the 2nd chapter, I'm gonna write the 3rd chapter now. Well, here it is. 

Disclaimer: None belongs to me. It all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 3- Notes...and a Date? 

She kissed him on the cheek and she left. _Why did I kiss him? Is it because I'm in l love? But I can't be. _She didn't want to go, but she had to get back to work. She got to her office and her secretary said she still had 20 minutes of break left. Hermione thanked the secretary and sat down. For some reason she was exhausted! She sighed and looked around her office. There were some dark-detecting devices, some newspapers, and pictures. She had all her pictures in a corner of her office. There was one at her birthday party, one at graduation where Ron had bet her a sickle he could kiss her and not touch her. She'd won. The picture played the moment over and over again. She chuckled at the memory. 

She glanced over at the other unlooked pictures and saw a picture of her and Sirius dumping a potion over them because of a prank Harry and Ron played on Hermione. 

For the rest of the graduation party, they walked around shivering and people asked them if it was cold, or why it was cold in the summer. Harry didn't talk to Sirius and Ron didn't talk to Hermione for a week. Since then, everybody looked like they were shivering when Harry or Ron passed by. 

Hermione was laughing right now. She fell out of her chair and kept laughing. Some co-workers poked their heads in her door and smiled. It was a rare moment to see Hermione happy. She quickly stood up and got in her chair again. Her thoughts wondered over to Sirius. She looked up and her eyes fell upon a picture of Sirius. She looked at it. It was a face full of laughter, happiness, and joy. His hair wasn't long, but short and trimmed. _He was handsome back then. Not just handsome but funny, in a childish way. He never makes me uncomfortable and I can always talk to him. When I saw him crying at Harry's funeral, I wanted to hold him, comfort him and kiss..._

An owl interrupted her thoughts. She went over to the window and let the owl in. It had a piece of parchment attached to its leg. She took the note off, gave the owl a bowl of water and quickly opened the note. It was from Sirius. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_You told me to owl you, so here it is. I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk when we met. I know Harry wouldn't have wanted me to do that. And also, thanks for slapping me. I really needed that. Harry would've wanted to see that._

Hermione chuckled. _He still hasn't lost his humor. _She continued on with the note. 

_I'm also sorry for not keeping in touch. I was just so depressed about Harry, I felt I couldn't go on anymore. How about a little "reunion". We can catch up like we used to do when Harry and Ron were alive. You can call it a date if you like. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks next Saturday at around six? We can have dinner. Send answer with this owl. I hope to see you there._

_From,_

_Sirius_

Hermione reread the letter again and again. Did Sirius just ask her out on a date? _Not that I would mind, of course._ She wrote her reply with her own little bits of humor and sent it off with Sirius's owl. (A.N. Don't worry, you'll see Hermione's reply later, ok?) She felt happy. _Why am I happy?_

_*Because you're going out with Sirius!* _a voice in her said. 

_No, I'm not happy about that...well, I should be happy she thought._

_*Well, still, you're going out with the guy who you've had a crush on for a year.*_

_No, I don't have a crush on Sirius._

_*Um, yes, you do. It's soooo obvious.*_

_No! I don't have a crush on him!_

_*Well, that's what you say. But you know what they say, "Love is fickle."_

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SIRIUS BLACK!!!!" Hermione yelled. 

Everyone outside her office peeked in through the door and stared at her. Hermione blushed and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. She re-thought the question. _Do I have a crush on Sirius Black?_

She got lost in her thoughts until she realized the sink began to overflow. "Uh-oh." 

She turned off the faucet and took out her wand. _Mopuranda! _The mop over in the corner of the bathroom started to wipe up the spill. She left the bathroom and headed towards her office to get ready to get back to work. She made a mental note to herself to get cleaned up for so called "date." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He left the memorial. He headed back home, since there was nothing else to do. He lived in a small house, not a small, small one but good enough for a single person. He opened the door and walked in. He saw his owl, then suddenly remembered he had to write to Hermione. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote. He threw in some humor that he still had left. _She never liked me when I was sad. She always smiled or even laughed when I made jokes. _He finished the letter and tied it around the owl's leg and it took off. 

He sighed. He paced around the living room for a few minutes. He was slightly happier now that he had seen and wrote to Hermione. He sat down on his armchair and sighed. _I hope she replies back soon. I'm bored. _He dozed off into dreamland dreaming about...Hermione. _She always makes me happy. Either when she was happy, or irritated._

Half an hour passed and Sirius was asleep. Suddenly a tapping on the window woke him. 

_Hermione's reply! _He jumped out of his armchair and opened the window. He took the note tied around the owl's leg and slowly opened it. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_No problem slapping you. I sorta wanted to do that. Just kidding._

_Sure, I can meet you at the Three Broomsticks for our dinner "date". Though don't be surprised if I'm a little late. Hey that rhymes! Anyways, thanks for owling me. You don't know how much that means to me. I hope to see you there, ok?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Sirius smiled at the letter. She had said yes. As he was walking towards his bedroom, he noticed himself in the hall mirror. _Gods! Is that what I look like? _His hair was long, messy untrimmed and unkept. He decided to place an appointment with the hairstylist on Wednesday for a trim. _More like a buzzcut._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The week went by quickly. Hermione was busy at work and Sirius went by with his usual business. At least once a day, they sent letters to each other by owl. Hermione told of her day and Sirius listened. He got the haircut and Hermione got her new dress robes and a new hairstyle. Of course, both of them had no idea the other had a makeover. On Friday night, Hermione began to get nervous for some reason. And unusually, so did Sirius. 

_It's just Sirius, he's not like my husband or anything._

_*Yes, he's not your husband, he's your lover boy!* _The voice returned. 

_He's not my lover boy! Besides, even if I had a crush on him, it would be wrong! He's Harry's godfather! And he's older! It's wrong!_

_*Hmm..your right, he's not your lover boy. He's your boyfriend!!*_

"Argh!!" She hoped Sirius wasn't as nervous as she was. 

"What if I say the wrong things? What if I look terrible?What...what if I stink? 

What if she orders the wrong food and...I accidentally spill it on her! Remus, you gotta help me!" 

Remus looked at his old friend with a face that looked like a cross between laughing and thinking. Sirius had told him of his "date" with Hermione and well, he was nervous. VERY nervous. 

"Now, Padfoot. Um, well...how do I say this. How long has it been since your last date?" 

"Oh! Last-" 

"A real, actual date," Remus interrupted. 

"A real, actual date?" 

Remus nodded. "3 years ago." said Sirius gloomily. 

"Ah, I see. No wonder you're nervous. But, I wonder, are you nervous because of Hermione?" 

"Hermione? No, I mean, I don't want to ruin the date, but no, I'm perfectly fine with her." 

"Really?" asked Remus suspiciously. 

"Yes. I'm sure." 

"Well, Padfoot, I'm surprised you asked me. It used to be always me asking you. I guess you've lost some of your charm, eh? I guess you just got nervous that's all, I mean this is you're first real date in over 3 years..." 

(Author's Note: Is the quote "Love is fickle" right? Because fickle means changable. Well, I tried to get this chapter as long as possible, so pleze R&R, ok? Thankies to all who already reviewed! Later Dayz chicas! 

Miss Park Avenue 


	4. Dinner and a Pillow Fight

Body Hiya peeps! Miss Park Avenue's back again! lol. Anywayz, I'm sorry I've held the story up b/c I had to to go finish Chapter 3 of my other fic: Lost in the Marauder's Time and I've had writer's block. So, I'm gonna make this chapter as long as possible. Here's Chapter Four! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to the talented Miss J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter Four: Dinner and a Pillow Fight 

Hermione looked and acted nervous as she apparated to the Three Broomsticks. She was tired because that day, she was working harder then ever. She was exhausted but she couldn't pass up a date with Sirius. She has talked with Ginny Weasley earlier and she was all giggly about it. She had given the advice if Sirius was an experienced person then he would pay for the dinner, as always. Hermione wasn't sure of this. She sorta wanted to pay for the dinner. Because she was glad that Sirius asked her out for a night and she wanted to repay him back. She walked in and looked for Sirius. 

* * * 

Sirius sat inside waiting patiently. He was nervous. Very nervous. Of course this was his first real, actual date in three years. Remus was actually glad about it. He thought being nervous was very good for Sirius. Sirius was wondering if he should just cancel the whole thing. _I mean, what if I mess up? This is ridiculous. What am I doing? Ron asked to look out for her and what am I doing? Going out on a date with his fiance`!_ Sirius heard the door open. His mouth opened. 

Walking in was a woman with curly, chesnut-colored hair left down, with warm, sparkling eyes. Her skin was a even colored tan brown and her body was slender. Her dress robes were a midnight blue color, and she had a matching shawl to it, and it draped behind her back, over her arms. She looked around until she spotted Sirius and waved hi. 

* * * 

Hermione looked until she spotted him. Her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at her date. Even though he was almost in his late 30's, he passed for being in his early 30's. His hair was now clean, cut and well shaven. His face wasn't deep and sunken anymore, but healthy. His eyes were a deep colored brownish-black and his robes were as black as the night outside, minus the stars. The two gaped at each other and realized they were drawing the attention of people. 

Hermione snapped out of her daydream first, and waved hi to Sirius. Sirius waved back. She walked over to the table and sat down. "Hi Sirius. Gosh, you look really nice." 

"Oh, thanks. You look nice too, you know?" 

Hermione blushed crimson red. "Thanks. I haven't been out with people in a really long time." 

"Same as me," replied Sirius. 

"Well, oh! Did you hear about..." 

Their conversation drove on and on. They never stopped talking. They talked about Quidditch, about Hogwarts, what Sirius did at Hogwarts and what Hermione did at Hogwarts. They were trying to edge the conversation away from Ron and Harry, but the opportunity always came back. 

"And he killed the basilisk? Alone? My god, he could've died in there." 

"Well, he did Sirius, he actually told me later, that he got bitten by it, but Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, put his tears on Harry's arm where it bit him. Phoenix's tears have healing powers." 

"I see. And the who opened the Chamber of Secrets again? It was.." 

"Ginny Weasley." 

"Oh, the youngest Weasley, right?" 

"Yeah, and more than that, the only girl," said Hermione. "I feel bad for her sometimes." 

"Yeah, I mean if my family only contained snobby, mean sisters and only me, I'd kill myself." 

Hermione lifted her eyebrow. "So are you saying that all sisters are snobby and mean, or ALL girls are snobby and mean?" 

Sirius looked nervous. "Uh, I meant that from a guy's point of view!" 

"Alright, I believe you, Sirius. And to prove that, I'm going to pay for dinner. To prove that I'm not mean." 

"No Hermione, you are right. Not all girls are snobby and mean. And to make up for what I said, I'm going to pay for dinner." 

"No, Sirius, I am." 

"Hermione, this was my idea in the first place. Let me pay." 

"No, I want to pay." 

"No, I'm going to. I'm the guy, and the guy always pays for dinner." 

"Sirius, I'm not this little insecure girl anymore. If I want to pay for dinner, then I WILL pay for dinner. Got it?" 

Sirius backed down. "Fine pay for dinner." 

"Thank you." Then Hermione shouted, "Waiter? We're ready!" 

They left the restaurant. 

* * * 

They walked to Sirius's house, since it wasn't far from the restaurant. "I, uh, really enjoyed the evening tonight," said Hermione. 

"Yeah, so did I." 

Hermione smiled. Sirius smiled back. "Do you want to come in for a while?" asked Sirius hopefully. 

"Sure," replied Hermione. 

They entered and Sirius, acting as host, "Make yourself comfortable." 

"Ok, thanks Sirius." 

Hermione went to sit on the couch in the living room. The couch was comfortable so she half-layed on the couch. Sirius went to get some drinks. "Hermione? Are you thirsty?" No response. "Hermione?" Still no response. He went into the living room and Hermione was on the couch...asleep. Sirius chuckled. _I guess I'll let her stay here for the night._ Sirius went and got a blanket and covered Hermione with it. He smiled warmly and bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Goodnight Hermione." And with that, he left for his own room. 

"Goodnight Sirius," said Hermione softly. 

* * * 

It was 2:00 in the morning. A person crept around until it had found Sirius's room. He slept with no shirt on and was sleeping peacefully. Then it walked to his bed and climbed in under the covers. 

Sirius was having the perfect dream. He turned around and felt someone else there with him. He forced himself to open his eyes. A woman was in his bed, sleeping soundly. Hermione was in his bed, sleeping next to him. He rubbed his eyes one more time to make sure what he was seeing wasn't a dream. Suddenly he heard yawning and Hermione was awake. She stared at Sirius, then rubbed her eyes to see that what she was seeing wasn't a dream. "Oh my god." 

"Speak for yourself Hermione," Sirius said laughing. "What are you doing here in my bed?" 

"I don't know!" Hermione said defensively. "I remember getting up to get a glass of water and getting back on the-" 

She slapped her hand on her forehead. Sirius though just kept laughing. Hermione took her pillow and threw it at Sirius's head. Then he threw it back. Moments later they were having a full blast pillow fight, and if anyone was watching, they could've clearly seen that Hermione was winning. 

"I'll teach (she threw a pillow) you not to laugh (she threw another one) at me that way (she hit his head with a pillow) ever again (threw one at his back) Sirius Black!" (a double pillow hit) 

Sirius was trying his best to hold her off, but he hadn't had a pillow fight since James was alive. In Hermione's case however, she remembered the classic pillow fights at Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and herself against Fred and George Weasley. 

Hermione could no longer throw pillows because she had started laughing that Sirius couldn't catch a pillow. This gave Sirius the upper advantage. 

"Well, at least (pillow to the head) I don't climb (threw one pillow at Hermione's legs making her fall) into other people's (another pillow to the head again) beds when sleeping!" (double pillow in the back) 

Sirius then collapsed on the bed with Hermione laughing with her. By the time he joined her, she was clutching her stomach and rolling around. She finally stopped and gave a few deep breaths. "That went well," said a casual Hermione. 

"You mean you have pillow fights every morning or something?" said Sirius, who had stopped laughing to take a breath. 

"It's just a figure of speech." 

"Fine, be that way, Hermione. And anyways, what were you doing in my bed?" 

"I don't know Sirius! Maybe I was...sleepwalking or something." 

"You sleepwalk?" 

"No, I'm not used to sleepwalking." 

Hermione sighed. "Well, I better get home. I need to change." 

"Ok. Um, Hermione? Do you want to go out sometime...again?" 

Hermione grinned at Sirius. "I'd love to." 

They both grinned at each other. 

(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out, I've had writer's block for like forever. And I had to to other stories so...I hope you guys like this 

chapter ok? Pleze R&R!) 

Miss Park Avenue 


	5. Just an Update for You Loyal Readers!

Hey guys! No, I haven't abandoned this fic...yet. JK! But, it is definitely on hold. I'm on other fics, such as How it All Began and Lost in the Marauder's Time. Also, I wanna start another Time Turner fic starring Hermione Granger and...James Potter. So, thanks for being patient, and I will get this fic finished as soon as I can. Thanks! 

Miss Park Avenue 


End file.
